


Steel Flower

by Miss_Magali82



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Magali82/pseuds/Miss_Magali82
Summary: A wise man said: "The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all". That's true for Rey and Ben. They're finally married and ready for a new journey to their new family. Rey's pregnancy it could be a great moment of happyness but shadows and doubts waiting just around the corner. Rey is afraid, confused and her lonely childhood is a constant memory, but she forget something really important.She's not alone.Rey has his stubborn, lovely husband at her side now.This is a little story of joy, nightmares and dreams. A little story  about love, lust and just one,damn right thing.Written for the Reylo Sin AnthologyProfessor/Student (in their past)TFA Modern A/U(Part two of "The Real things of life" series)





	

_**Steel flower** _

 

 

 

_The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all.*_

 

 

 

 

-Ben.-A plea muffled by their urgent, long kiss. Long enough to take her breath away, hungry enough to start a familiar shiver under her spine, coiling in her belly, pressed against another broad, tall body.

 

A chuckle almost eaten by two full lips too busy to pay attention to her plea.

 

-Ben, please!-Rey gingerly tried to push herself away but failed immediately, by the fierce opposition of two big, grasping hands placed on her lower back. -I need air!-

 

The answer was as dark as she could imagine, tickling her left ear. -Not an option.-

 

Rey closed her eyes and shuddered when she felt a playful nibble on her earlobe. With another, deep kiss, her husband effortlessly picked Rey up and placed her on the countertop; still against her, he spread her knees for a better position. Not even the clattering breakfast dishes around them could stop his hunger; his need of her lips, tongue and trilling giggles for his impatience. Besides, Rey had no semblance of mind to suggest him to pay attention to the full coffee mugs nearby or the glorious tower of warm pancakes on the left; her fingers were dipped in the long, dampened black curls of Ben's hair, still wet after his morning shower.

 

To be honest, this wasn't the first time they made out on the kitchen counter. Their mutual, uncontrollable attraction hadn't faded after their first year of marriage, but this morning was different. _Everything_ was different and would be different from then on out. The reason lay in Ben's right hand, now placed on the board while the other one was under Rey's chin, stroking her neck incessantly from the base to the collarbone, chanting confused words of joy into her mouth. A simple, light-grey pregnancy tester. Two blue lines on the display.

 

Rey's faint whisper gently broke their contact. -I wanted to surprise you.-

 

-You're never good at that, Sweetheart- Ben answered, with a little, insolent glimpse of his cocky smile.

 

-You know, on some occasions a _loving_ husband should say something proper- she said lowly in response, glancing at Ben like a offended child. Just another weak act to tease him and continue their playful shouting match.

 

-If you wanted a proper, decent man you should never have married me, Mrs. Solo.-

 

_Point taken._

 

With a shrug, Rey accepted her momentary defeat and placed her head in the crook of Ben's neck, pulling him into a steamy embrace. She knew there would be a few minutes break.

 

-Tell me again.-

 

Long, strong fingers found their tentative way from her lower back to her shoulders.

 

Well. Rey's ability to surprise could be clumsy, but not her spirit.

 

-No way.-

 

Her nightgown hem was lifted up inch by inch. Despite storming shivers traveling through every single nerve, this time, she resisted.

 

-Rey.-A command disguised with a new, sudden bite on her earlobe.

 

-Are you deaf, my love? I said it before.-

 

Oh, she heard very well that little, delicious sound of flesh sucked into his mouth and teeth. Ben silently laughed and slowly glided down to her breasts.

 

-I want to hear it again.-

 

His breath pumped little, hot sighs through the thin cotton layer of her gown, his wet hair drenched it. When his lips found her right nipple, plump and erect, Rey's eyes widened, the rest of her body betraying her stubborn determination to stay calm.

 

A sweet, sudden ache around every single vertebrae. Arched spine. Long and calloused fingers on her tensed arms, on her hips, finally clasping her thighs.

 

She would lose _._ Again.

 

 _-_ This will change everything...- Rey tried to say, panting the words.

 

-Mh-mmmh.-

 

That big, adorable bastard was beginning to squeeze her other breast, massaging and teasing the almost swollen nipple.

 

-You don't understand!- Things were going to get worse, minute by minute. Rey didn't want to lose herself, not before showing her doubts. -A baby will-- -

 

A pair of intense, dark brown eyes darted from her chest to meet hers. He was serious now, silent, waiting. He could provoke his wife, starting a never ending series of shouts and jokes, teasing her lovely body for fun- _mutual_ fun, obviously-but at the same time, be the only person on Earth capable of _feeling_ when she really needed help, when she is frightened, lost again in that loneliness known since childhood.

 

Rey was still intoxicated by the adrenaline running through her veins, their desire that was storming inside, shivering with pleasure. She sighed.-This baby...-

 

- _Our_ baby.-

 

-Copy that, _Professor_. Our baby. Everything--everything will change. _Even_ me. First of all, me.-

 

-Indeed.-

 

-Don't be silly! I'm serious!-

 

-So am I, darling, and I still don't see the problem.-

 

-What about the morning sickness?-

 

-I endured you on worse occasions. For example, every time you side with mom when we have a debate during dinner with my parents!-

 

\- Last time you continued to say--wait, there's no question here. I'm trying to explain something!-

 

-Do you really think I would leave you alone during every stage of your- pregnancy?- Ben's eyes glimmered with joy. That word suddenly sounded beautiful. His wife. Their child. -After what we passed in the last years?-

 

-I was wondering...-

 

-Say it. Don't be afraid.-

 

Many happy couples had their own love language. Silly phrases, pretty reminders, little and giggling things. Theirs was that one little phrase.

 

 _Don't be afraid_.

 

Like after their furious, broken, unexpected first kiss on the Oxford University History Department's staircase. Like after the scandal--a young student involved in a love affair with a Professor--like after every storm faced together in these past four years, Rey shouldn't be afraid.

 

This time she was. There wouldn't be enemies from outside: people and their sordid, absurd gossip on their marriage; malicious suggestions about their careers. Any of that shit.This time, the first enemy would be her own body. Rey felt as if she was on a rollercoaster ride: one minute she felt a mixture of roaring, beautiful emotions; the next she was suddenly down, facing terrible doubts and blinding moments of pure and immovable terror.

 

Bloody hormones.

 

Blessed hormones.

 

And in the middle of this uprising, breaking emotions conflict, the only salvation was in Ben's arms. Strong and warm, wrapped on her yet slender waist.

 

Bloody hormones.

 

Blessed hormones--

 

Bloody--

 

-But I am- she finally answered. - I'm afraid, scared and happy; excited at same time. I can't wait to have this baby, _our_ baby, but I can't stand the idea of seeing my body changing, fighting against me and my present life.- Cupping his face, Rey was trying to find the strength for that confession, touching him, feeling his slow breath against her dry lips.

 

A little, disappointed groan burst from her as the tip of her husband's nose poked at hers once, twice, three times. Ghosting kisses that never arrived on her mouth.

 

-You think I will never find you attractive again?- The laugh hiding in his voice made Rey blush. Under his palms, Ben felt the flesh of her thighs tense. A glimpse of fire lit up her stubborn pride and its sudden end. He had hit the nail on the head.

 

-...Sort of?-

 

She was _adorable_ when she babbled.

 

-You must never think that.-

 

-But you don't- Rey started, words severed. With a sharp motion, Ben pressed his thumbs against her panties, under the nightgown pushed on her hips.

-May I dare to say we need to finish what we were doing before to celebrate this moment, my dear?- he suggested, whispering directly on her parted lips.

 

-You know I'm right.-Rey's statement was only another little, powerful push to his lust.

 

-We'll see- he started to repeat, alternating open mouthed kisses along her collarbone.

 

-We'll see- on her breasts.

 

-We'll see- and down her aching chest, her naked hips.

 

- _We'll see.-_

 

A last warning exhaled against her folds. A tentative menace. Finally, Rey stopped arguing. Her first moan was as delicious as the maple syrup on top of their forgotten pancakes.

 

 

 

Icy water dropped quietly, its sound a soft, rhythmic ticking in the bathroom. Rey's hands were clutching the edge of the sink, trembling and shaking a little while the last nauseating pulse dissolved within her body.-You're a troublemaker, you know, little one?- she grumbled with a tiny, tired smile, placing the right hand on her belly. Just another bit of cool water for her flushing cheeks and she was ready to return to bed.

 

That early September Sunday morning seemed crisp and bright out the window's glass pane. She paced on the warm sun spotlight on the wooden floor but her whole attention was on settling her stomach in its proper space; safe and still.

 

The first weeks after the official discovery were the worst, no doubt about it. It was like her own body started an inner battle against itself and anything would attempt to bother her from the outside. Food was stodgy, even the lightest fare; moving her body was a challenge of pure pain, and best not to mention facing the simple _idea_ that everything should be heavy, intolerable and horrible.

 

A new, tiny life was still forming inside her, claiming space, attention and energy. It was temporary. She perfectly understood but--God. Her parents-in-law, her best friends, still repeating that phrase over and over again but they're talking about _her_ body, _her_ health. Even Leia's advice, the most important kind--she carried a little hurricane for nine months, didn't she?--sometimes was only boring chat.

 _Thanks, hormones, for pulling the worst from me_!

 

With a deep sigh, Rey sneaked silently into their bedroom. When her eyes caught the form of a sleeping Ben in the midlight, every grudge slid away.She was successful in not waking him up.He made a promise and he should be keeping it.

 

_-I have something on my face, Professor?-_

 

_-Not at all.-_

 

_-...So?-_

 

_-You're brighter than usual, sweetheart.-_

 

Despite his education and culture, Ben was not usually fond of flattery and sweet words. He preferred to worship her in a more physical way, a way that never faded. His big hands discovered new words of love and lust over her body every time; marked by his lips, stung by his teeth. With actions, he showed Rey how much of an entangled mystery she was to him. A sudden conversion to compliments accompanied by long, craving stares dazzled Rey, and pleasantly stuck her in a sort of dreamy limbo, where waiting interchanged with pleasure, kisses, and briefly wanton moments. She felt... _loved_.

 

The nausea attacks ruined everything, even the infinite longing hours when a simple step could be impossible and she started to hate everything, including her husband, and his solid presence. Solid and stubborn. The mirror faced her side of the bed. What Rey saw was utterly... _unexpected_. Shocking. Outstanding. It was not concern about her hair, a terrible, tangled mess of chestnut heavy curls or the dark circles under her eyes--

 

_Wait._

 

Her eyes.

 

These were _actually_ her eyes?Wide and bright, with such vivid and intense shades of green? Licking her lower lip, Rey widened her eyes and came closer to the reflective surface.Mesmerized, she raised her hands, like she had never seen them before and started to study her long-boned fingers.

 

She had lost some weight, she could notice that from the way her engagement ring turned too easily around her left ring finger. She carefully touched the full length, feeling the phalanx beneath thin muscles and skin. At last, even her skin changed. Now it was pale, freckles almost hidden, and thin over her wrists. Luckily, her face--even sharp with its high cheekbones and clear front--wasn't becoming more pointed, although her mouth appeared larger, swollen and reddened by the new blood's rush.

 

Her silly, sleeping--a swift glance behind her back--ass of a husband was right.

 

She was... _brighter_.

 

Rey scorned compliments and any noisy cheering for her whole life. That was not an option for a proud girl like her, only capable of ironic jokes and high spirited shouts; she grew close to a man who loved these ways to play around with life but now, compliments became important. Because they were from Ben. And Ben never lied to accommodate her. With a silent giggle she ran her palms down the curves of her neck; over her strong, slender shoulders. Her fingertips stopped under her throat, pressing on the warm skin of her collarbone. Then, they begun a slow, pondering study of her chest. Under her cotton shirt her nipples were perky, taut. She could feel a humming tension through her, nothing to do with the tickle of cold water on her face.

 

It was like a hidden, constant ache. A low, secret tune born deep in her changing body. An increase of perception. Before she could stop her actions, her hands went down, her fingers cupping her breasts. The simple sensation of flesh rubbing against the soft layer of the shirt, sent her stomach shaking. Her belly squeezed, tracing a hot rush into her core. Just two, three, seconds of pure, thrilling pleasure. A different kind, instant and--

 

_Feral?_

 

Yes. Definitely.

 

With flushed cheeks, she stared at her reflection, amused by her smile, satisfied and amazed at the same time. She still was herself but in a different way. Her right hand sneaked under the shirt's hem. A quick fingertip’s rush across her abdomen-- _God,_ even these muscles were stretched!--a slower climb up along her ribcage and her thumb found the roughness of her nipple. Swollen, delicate and ready to give another series of deep shivers, coiling in the middle of her thighs, shuddering and trembling.

 

It was like her whole body was tense, the skin now more perceptive to the great change in action. Her entire nervous system had become a massive cluster of humming sensations ready to react at every tiny stir.

 

There could be negative ones, she knew that, but it should seem the same for the _positive ones_.

 

Negatives: feeling ugly, the nausea attacks or a new unusual repulsion to the simplest food like milk. Exhaustion after a few hours work on that new manuscript from Hampton Court's medieval archive, exhausted like she never felt before: creaking bones, feeble muscles, collapsed gut.

 

Positives: feeling like _this_. All this new energy, pulsing in her veins, reaching the surface of a body not totally renewed, but onto the start of a new, incredible journey full of amplified sensations. An endless, silky wind on her skin. Incessant. Tempting.

 

With a silent sigh, she squeezed her nipple between her thumb and index finger. The slow, torrid flame ran along every inch of her immediately; she promptly hushed her moan beneath a violent bite on her lower lip.

 

How many times did she reach a moment of self-pleasure thinking about Ben's touch on her? How many times had this fantasy come true? How could she describe the terrible beauty inside that past instant, when Rey felt like she had her mound in his open mouth; his teeth, his breath, his strong fingers sticks in her engorged flesh--

 

-Stop, dear. _Please.-_

 

That time, Rey screamed.

 

Two big palms pressed on her naked belly, cupping the tiny, hard visible bloating under her stomach. Ben was behind her now, completely awake. His dark, messy hair climbed down on her neck, where his lips started to draw a few, hot ghost kisses between boiling words.

 

-Or I'll take you right now.-

 

 

-

 

 

 

Rey's sleep was difficult that night.Ben knew it as well as his poor ribcage did, hit with a tough jab during that troubled hour. Still, he stayed by her side, spooning her trembling body when Rey started to shake and pant during the nightmare. When his wife woke up and released herself from the comforting clutch of his firm arms, he acted asleep, waiting patiently for her return. Nausea attacks were unpredictable. Really violent sometimes, and he was quite sure most of them hidden by his wife’s stubbornness.

 

When the door opened, he shut his eyes immediately and turned on his left side, yawned softly and put an arm on his face. A perfect trick to spy properly on what happened. If Rey was still sick and exhausted, there would be no time for other discussions or endless debate on her ability to handle herself.

 

No gentle weight bent the mattress. Rey stood in front of her mirror, captured by something caught in her reflection. The gleam of fall's light seeped in their bedroom from the closed curtains, surrounding her small, toned figure. Silently, Ben's mouth dropped open with amusement. Only a little bit of tan was left on Rey's skin. Now it was pale, as delicate as mother of pearl, barely glowing in the dim light. He watched intensely every gesture she made.

 

The careful exam of her fingers, her-- _God!_ \--bright hazel eyes. Big and full of a dense, lightening shade.

 

The slow run of her palms over her neck. A little pause on the collarbone. Then she carried on along the chest, caressing her night shirt. Ben's throat dried. Any desire to sleep turned away and every muscle tickled with anticipation. Any attention was for Rey's fingertips along her breasts, cupping them under her palms, raising a bit, touching sensitive flesh. That simple friction made her shiver and curled her lips in an astonished smile. A mortal combination for him and the overflowing rush of blood down his aching abdomen.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

He wanted _more_ of this. More and _now._

 

Seeing his ravishing Rey touching herself, discovering something he couldn't understand now but was clearly important to her, it was a damn good way to forget any concern for her health and please mentally to have more vision of her body. It was like she was seeing it for the first time, feeling new sensations, revealing new secrets buried in her skin. Under his lascivious, intense gaze, Rey's body started a new journey during her pregnancy. A journey full of terrible and yet exciting surprises.

 

 _Oh_.

 

If Ben had a profound familiarity with Rey Kenobi's hard will and midnight jabs, beside which he started to see the first changes in his wife. Less of weight, more an increase in perceptions. That ache he could perceive when he was near her.

 

With a wicked smirk under his arm, he wondered if even her smell or taste would be different. A throb along his already hard cock gave the answer he needed and a second, almost painful one, forced him to shut down his moan. Rey had started to tease her nipples, sighing with no voice, closing her thighs. The hem of her shirt was now up over her stomach. Up her mounds, so tight and heavy after her first attentions. If her nipples appeared now more rough, dark and swollen on their tips, Ben could only imagine their new taste under his teeth, beneath his suckling tongue.

 

It was for the child. _Our_ child. Every change in Rey was for the future life inside her. To host, protect and nourish.

 

A spike of dark fantasy pierced his sense, ripped it and flushed in his veins, mixing wicked lust and astonishment for what he was seeing in front of that God damned mirror. His dick pulsed hungrily against his stomach, his entire body becoming a stifled roar barely contained by broad muscles.

 

Rey pinched her right nipple.

 

Just a little movement of her thumb and index finger. No noise, no effort.

 

A silent explosion coiled along her spine, contracting shoulders and thighs. Ben could see clearly that pleasure tracking chart drawn on her body, leading his imagination to its aim.

 

His long fingers wanted so desperately to _find_ her, _touch_ her, _spread_ her and plunge into her juicy wetness. With no sounds, careful to not be seen by her, he tossed away the blankets. Less than a second later, he jumped on Rey's back, grasping her from behind, clutching his hands on her tense abdomen.

 

He could _feel it._

 

Everything.

 

Her tension, her quiver. Her hot skin, reddened by desire and--a tiny bloating under his palms. He muffled a sigh against her nape, closing his eyes for a long moment. After that little pause in a pure heaven of joy and unexpected pride, Ben pressed his wife against him to let her feel what she had done to him. Her buttocks rubbed against his engorged cock.

 

-Stop dear, _please_ \- he whispered in her messy hair. He breathed heavily. -Or I'll take you right now.-

 

 

-

 

 

Rey's blood was roaring in her veins, pumped by a beating, rushing heart. Her lips were parted, her back arched in a little, impulsive movement to settle better against Ben's torso and thighs. Even he was on his knees on their bed, catching her from behind; his tall, broad body loomed over her small form.

 

After that moment of surprise, a little sigh slipped away from her mouth, becoming a soft mew of amusement to see her husband holding her, touching her with reverence. His breath was a low, constant spike of taut warmth on her nape's skin.

 

-I couldn't sleep- she whispered, her wide eyes now half closed. His teeth touched a bit of flecked flesh.

 

-Me and my poor ribcage noticed. You were very rough.-

 

His right thumb started slow circling around her navel. Rey fought willingly to not bite her lower lip and arched her spine again. She perceived damn well what she was doing to him with her reactions. She leaned on him, felt every inch of his arousal and tight muscles.

Despite the rising tension, Ben still acted like a big, lazy cat, busy in a slow game with his prey. A prey with starry, glassy eyes on the mirror, with her shirt up, exposing her breasts and dark, pointed nipples, begging to be teased.

 

-My poor- Rey deliberately slowed down her voice, lingering on the ‘o’ -little boy. Did I hurt you?-

 

With a menacing growl, Ben closed his teeth and sucked her skin until he was sure to leave a red mark. His dark eyes looked at her through the reflection. -What about you?- he asked surprisingly. He was _worried_. -Are you alright?-

 

With a skip of shame, Rey nodded, turned her head to face him. She raised a hand, digging her fingertip in his thick, long hair.

 

-Yes. Yes I am- she answered, lowering her forehead, eyes closed now.

 

Still one in each other’s arms, their fingers tangled together on her stomach, they shared a moment with nothing to say, nothing to do; they felt and realized the little, living miracle they created. A moment destined to be really brief, ready to begin a prelude for a roaring, thundering rhythm. That insane bunch of musical notes were on their craving skin. Rey giggles quietly feeling a big, heavy hand climbing her abdomen to firmly cup one of her tits.

 

-Open your eyes- he commanded, sharp and rough. His voice opened an electric scar under her shoulder, much was deep and imperative.

 

-What?-

 

-Look at yourself.-

 

As Rey obeyed, Ben squeezed her mound within his fist. She gasped, pushing her shoulders and back against him with a curt motion. Ben hissed on her ear, tickling the lobe with the tip of his tongue before taking it in his lips

 

-So sensitive.- He pulled on the flesh a bit to hear again the blood pulse of his wife, writhing in his arms. Panting, Rey still to watch herself in the mirror.

 

That little, new spark in her eyes was burning now. Every inch of her was throbbing and trembling for more. More of his fingers, more of his tongue and lips. She recognized the sudden burst of lust. First, her whole being rejected sleep, every comfortable sensation. A violent revulsion now turned in a feral thirst.-You’re brighter, dear.-

 

Ben coaxed her to climb on their bed with her knees, his hand on her tortured, tense breasts. He settled Rey with her back on his chest. Her fingers twitched nervously and roamed to find an easy way on his strapping legs. It was easy for him to block her attempt, chuckling darkly at her frustrated puff.

It was like the starting of a spell. A spell trimmed with lustful words and actions.

 

-Such a little, angry kitten.-

 

-Sometimes you like it.- She twisted to look back at him with flushed cheeks.

 

-Quite often, I must admit. Even now.- He wickedly pushed his engorged cock against her butt, with a slow rub.

 

-But if I remember correctly, I said to look at yourself. Nothing more.-

 

Rey's moans of protest became frantic and craggy. Feeling his arousal was painful; she wanted desperately to touch him and this prohibition was only another way to increase the hot wetness between her partially opened thighs. Blood rushed and pulsed in her cunt, hot moisture damped her inner walls. She was starved for more friction; needed to be touched, licked.

 

Ben loved his wife's willingness to fight for control. She was a strong, little flower with the most intoxicating scent he ever smelled.

 

And it was _his_.

 

A lesson that he would have loved to repeat every day, every night.

 

The spell restarted, now with his left fingers on her torso, gliding over her navel, down her navel; on her hipbone, down her hipbone. Grasping the soft flesh of her inner thigh. During his slow journey along her hot skin, Rey couldn't help herself from biting her lower lip, shaking in his arms, blurring little moans with smile and laughs.She didn't smile anymore when she saw his index finger and thumb pull her panties to the side, tasting her wet slit as she wished from the beginning

 

- _Don't you dare_ to say the obvious- she panted angrily. She would obey him but to stay completely still was a fucking torture. Her arms rose suddenly, clasping her hands behind his nape to have more balance. When Rey saw herself in the mirror, in that position, she began to understand her effect on him and his real game. Arching body, pert tits, swollen nipples: an exciting show. She was completely exposed, at his mercy.

 

_Oh, God!_

 

Rey watched his long fingers trace a line on her cunt, up and down; teasing her clit with the tip of his thumb and his index finger massaging her inner lips. She could perfectly see them become pink and swollen under his expert ministrations. Moan after moan, new stirs starting when one finished.

 

Rey already had a great intimacy with her level of arousal but for the first time, her own body was showing to herself its most intimate secrets. Now she could count the rosy stains between breasts and neck; the violent shade of red pulsing on her cheeks. The need to lick her lower lip became a desperate command and she saw the tip of her tongue rolling slow on her kiss-drained skin.

 

Ben's sudden grasp on her panties was the perfect reaction to her naughty action.

 

Actions.Reactions.

 

Final collision.The simple, scorching equation between their entangled lives.

 

-Don't you like my refined dirty talk, Sweetheart?- Ben pressed his curt question with a few, hot breaths against her reddened earlobe, stripping down her panties.

 

Rey's reply was her nails clasped in his skin. Searing pain and forceful pleasure ran along Ben's back, persuading him to grip the waistband of his boxers and tug them off, taking Rey's exquisite, wanting body in this arched and trembling position. Not an inch could be hidden. He wanted Rey free to see what he was seeing for the first time: beauty, burning flesh, taut muscle, sweat on her adorable freckles.

 

-Do you want to give me a new lesson on common language in the Nineteenth Century or do your best to make me cum?-

 

-You see? You found a charming description for my plans.-

 

Biting her nape, lapping her skin, Ben rubbed his naked dick against her bottom. His worship was just beginning with one hand working hard between her breasts, marking them with red patches, the other firmly on her swollen, wet sex.

 

Rey bloomed under his touch: glimmering eyes, mouth opened with an ecstatic ‘o’, drained air coiled in her throat: a longing creature shaped by her own craving desire for him.

 

Beautiful despite the loss of weight and less hunger. Alluring, desirable.

 

Rey laughed. A full, round sound of pleasure that exploded in his body and mind. He groaned fiercely; this time he couldn't wait anymore, giving her the first orgasm.

 

He needed to bury himself in her. Forget everything except her velvet, damp walls tightened on his cock.

 

Ben pressed his thumb on her pink clit, teasing it with round movements and intermittent pinches to distract her for a moment.

 

-Do you see what I see, darling?-

 

Rey nodded frantically. -Yes...!-

 

-Do you?- he asked.

 

His index finger sloped downward, plunging in her aching folds. Rey's hips jerked, following her little, violent sighs and fighting his thrust.

 

Her voice was draining over, incapable of forming any words; it could be a risk, when her husband had every power over her. That fight for dominance since the beginning, with no a real winner.

 

They fought with teeth, kisses, hands and wrapped legs. A never ending teasing game, when sometimes the invisible need for each other's line became desperation. Hunger.

 

Rey cried out, her fingers buried in Ben's neck, pushing incessantly with her hips when another fingertip was closing on her aroused nub; a dark way to repeat the question, with the certainty that there wouldn't be a third time. Did her clit _always_ became so slick and sopping? A pink, hard pearl between her outer cunt's lips?

 

-Yes! Yes I do!- she panted, a veil of tears in her liquid eyes. -Ben, love, _please..._ \- Her searching to release turned definitely to desperation. She squeezed his fingers for a first, violent time. - _Please_... _-_ She didn't need an end to her words.

 

She was lifted a bit,watched his fingers as they came out wet from her drenched core. That adorable bastard, he took care not to rush, giving her the occasion to feel every second of that sudden absence. Rey saw his dampened fingertips, her lungs nearly ready to explode. That was the moment where every sensation was like the dance of a new flame inside her. Despite being ready for him, Rey couldn't stop herself from releasing a throbbing, loud scream when Ben penetrated her from behind with a quick, imperious thrust. Her inner walls stretched around his cock, tightening around every inch of it.

 

Her entire spine was in tension. With her back as arched and trembling as her arms, still clasped around Ben's strong neck, Rey felt his intrusion in a new, mesmerizing way: the hunter's little prey. Because that's what she was, she thought mindlessly, watched them in the mirror. She saw Ben's strong, big hands buried in her hips; like long claws hooked in her skin. His little, craving and longing prey. Stifling a long moan of pleasure. Hearing the soft sound of his pulling back and moving for a second thrust.Behind her, her hunter seemed more massive, unyielding.

 

The second assault was relentless, a demonstration of control over himself. Over her.Her moans meant the beginning to a mad journey for Ben. He knew if Rey didn't want to fall down onto their bed, she would have to grasp onto him, with only her knees and hands as support. It was so good seeing her swollen breasts bouncing up and down; the sweat on her labia and feeling the boiling, wet squeeze of her folds around him.

 

-Rey- Ben panted frantically, shutting his eyes, groaning with his mouth again on her hair.

 

Putting aside half of his arousal, he pushed back with urgent need and rush; causing a new squirm along all her body. He did it again, and again, never tired of the tightening sensation combined with her nails dug in his shoulder muscles. He needed more speed, he needed her milking him and to fill her completely.

 

-Do you know- he asked with short, elaborate breaths, pushing his forehead against her -What I love most when you are like this? Trembling and grasping?-

 

Feeling his increasing rhythm, Rey shook her head, starting to meet his thrusts one by one, with her eyelids half open. She knew he was close and she couldn't think of anything except the hard, constant, heavy ache burning within her. Every sweet pain's sting was fire and all she wanted was to burn until the end.

 

His voice.

 

She damn well needed his voice and to see each other again in that reflection, see endlessly their size difference, see Ben’s fingers dip down to stroke her moist clit and start rubbing slow, slippery circles there.

 

-When you're doing _this_.-His thrusts became sharp, short and rough.

 

Rey gasped one time, two times, following his surging hips, his length pistoning between her legs. -Ben!- she gasped a third time, and a fourth, a fifth, spreading her trembling legs, digging her knees into the mattress. -Yes. _Yes!-_

 

That was what exactly he wanted. Her little screams, sighs and moans. Satisfaction and triumph gleamed in his darkened eyes, glued on his wife's bouncing breasts. If now--he'd do another push, brutal--Rey was so sensitive, he could only imagine how amazing it would be in the upcoming months.He lifted her once a bit more, forcing her little, steel body to wind on his.

 

His dark fantasy took form.Now in that mirror he saw another Rey. Still naked and wriggling with heavy, bigger tits clasped in his hands; so overstrained, her puckered nipples darker and stiffened, peeking out between his calloused, grasping fingers. Her hair was a little longer and her belly had the round, full shape of a near-end pregnancy. Face flushed, eyes glinting.

 

She continued to invoke him in this mindless, insane way -Ben! _Oh Ben please!_ \- with her mouth open suddenly, her teeth ready to torture her lower lip until it bled, impatiently waiting and--

 

The vision pulled him to bury his face against her neck.-God, Rey...you're so tight...- he rasped, closing his eyes; impaling her with the last thrust, feeling her hungry inner walls start to collapse around his shaft.It would always be like this: always starving for her, yearning for her submission, yearning for her. For his beautiful, shining Rey.A last, loud scream when he snarled against the skin of the nape of her neck. A long, uncountable stream of moans and wicked names.Burst after burst, Rey moaned his name, quivering and bending over. Her heady orgasm pulsed violently through every inch of her, leaving her exhausted second by second. Time blurred away for a while, as two strong arms wrapped over her pulling from behind.

 

Ben tugged her sweaty hair to bare her nape. He cupped her and dug the tip of his nose behind the delicate shell of her right ear.

 

Throughout the moments after their climax, pleasure and relaxation mixed in their bodies. Rey felt little, wet beads running over her warm skin, and all she was able to do in that moment was grasp at the trembling, strong arms holding her.Stay silent against her husband, cuddling him and listening to his quiet crying.

 

She understood.

 

Other words were not required.

-

 

 

-Rey?-

 

Ben's voice reached her after few moments, or after long hours, she couldn't tell. His soft breath caught her from dreams and their misty land where reality blurred to the border of imagination, creating a horizon full of distant memories that brought up a new view.

 

She was kissing him, in her dream. Their first, thunderous kiss on a Department staircase. Fear, desire, longing pulling violently in their grasping arms, on their starving lips and-- _those_ words. Rey's lazy smile greeted the full morning out the curtain window.

 

-...Yes?- she asked quietly, her curled body already spooned by his. Ben's heartbeat was pounding against her back, she could feel it perfectly, a firm, constant rhythm. He breathed through her messy hair, then put a gentle kiss on her earlobe.

 

-Sweetheart, have you ever had the sensation that in the past you did something not right, but perfect?-

 

She knew his tormenting doubt. Ben always suffered secretly for the way things had gone with his job, and he always hid his thoughts about it from her.

 

Her strong, fragile, human Ben.

-When you despise people's common sense and hostility just for doing what you know is legitimate?...- she said.

 

Her smart answer made him wonder. He positioned his head on his elbow just to have a better look at her.

 

-So you...-

 

Rey tied her fingers with her husband's, their arms languidly lying on disorderly sheets, warm by their nestled bodies.It was just like in her dream. She saw again Ben's shining eyes in that distant day of four years ago, his serious face so close to hers. His hands were cupping her cheeks, looking down at her from his height. Protecting her. And what he said--

 

- _Don't be afraid_ \- Rey whispered with languid eyes, maybe she was already lost in her dreams again, following a shadow in the half-sleep - _I feel it, too._ -

 

She took their joined hands and placed them on her belly. In that lazy morning when the new sunlight was born, they protected and cuddled the start of a new life.

 

Their damn right thing.

 

 

 

 

 

__________

 

 

 

 

_...Woah. I really did this. I mean: I. really. did. This._

_My longest shot in English on my favorite ship. Part of a project so little when I started it, now more structured._

_Without a great motivational team I couldn't get it. Thanks to my lovelies Italian Reylo shippers and my new Reylo fam all around the world._

_Thanks to Ladyhawke for her essential first reading and incredible help. Thanks to CoraRiley, so kind to give me her patience for reading the final version and find a more clear way to my writing style. Thanks to the Reylo Sin Anthology team for their incredible friendship and help._

_May the Reylo Force be with you! Always  
_

 

_* (Quote from "Mulan")_

 

 


End file.
